


Bad Bet

by 0LaunaAlvara0



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst, Betting, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Romance, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0LaunaAlvara0/pseuds/0LaunaAlvara0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a bet with Douglas doesn't go very well and Martin gets upset, can someone make him feel better?</p><p> </p><p>Written for the Cabin Pressure Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Bet

**Author's Note:**

> A quick story written for the Cabin Pressure Prompt.
> 
> 'A harmless bet with Douglas doesn't go very well and Martin gets upset. Cue someone making him feel better.' 
> 
> (Tidied this up a bit from the original post).

As she watched across the crowded hotel bar, Sophie could pinpoint the exact moment of the rejection. She watched as Martin’s face crumpled, almost as if he’d been physically slapped. It had been a stupid bet, and one that Martin had been destined to lose from the outset. Quite what had possessed him to take Douglas up on it, Sophie wasn’t sure. Pride? Possibly. Stubbornness? Perhaps. Downright desperation? Very likely.  
  
“Ah.....doesn’t appear to be going too well, does it?”  
  
Douglas’ voice tore her gaze away from the horror show unfolding across the room.  
  
“You shouldn’t have made the bet with him. It wasn’t fair.” She told him with a hint of annoyance.  
  
“You wouldn’t be saying that if it had gone well. Besides, he needs to push himself or he'll never get anywhere.” Douglas reminded her.  
  
Sophie signed heavily, still watching as a clearly dejected Martin pushed back his bar stool, stood up, straightened his jacket with a tug and made his way towards the exit, clearly trying to muster as much dignity as he could. The woman he’d been talking to turned to her friend and sniggered behind her hand as he left. A gesture which made Sophie’s hackles rise.  
  
 _OK, so you didn’t like him, but there’s no need to be cruel. Do you know how much courage it takes to approach someone in a bar?_

Douglas made like he was about to rise from his chair. “Well, I suppose I'd better......”  
  
“Oh no you don’t!” Sophie told him sharply, pushing herself up from her own chair. “You’ll be the last person he’ll want to see. You can gloat tomorrow when the edge has worn off. _I’ll_ go.”  
  
Douglas held out his hand in a ‘be my guest’ gesture, before taking a sip from his drink and watching her leave without another word.

Sophie pushed her way through the crowded bar towards the exit and, as chance would have it, her path pushed her perilously close to the woman Martin had been speaking too not a moment ago. She couldn’t stop herself ‘accidently’ jogging the woman's arm as she went to take a sip of her cocktail, spilling the drink all over her lap. Sophie looked apologetic, muttering a hurried ‘sorry’ as she pushed past.She smiled to herself once her face was safely out of the woman's sight.

_Oh dear. Clumsy me. Serves you right._

Sophie couldn't have imagined what she’d be letting herself in for when her aunt had called her out of the blue to ask if there was any way, having just been made redundant, she might like a job as a stewardess for a couple of weeks. Poor Arthur seemed to have managed to catch himself a nasty bout of flu, which he was bearing with his usual cheerfulness, but it had left MJN minus a steward during a particually busy schedule. Sophie never could say no to Carolyn, and more to the point she desperately needed to get out of the flat, lest her head explode from the worry of how she was going to pay her bills. The thought of travelling to some exciting places had sealed the deal. She just hadn't bet on how much hard work it would be, let alone how to cope with a flirtacious sarcastic First Office and a shy stickler of a Captain. And it had certainly been an interesting week so far.  
  
Sophie reached the hotel lobby and searched for Martin, spotting him just as he disappeared into the corridor opposite. She hurried across the foyer to catch up with him, resisting the urge to call his name. She didn't want to draw attention to him when his body language clearly spoke of a man trying to make himself invisible. Besides, he was obviously headed for the lifts. As she rounded the corner she spotted him jabbing half-heartedly at the lift button, his back to her and shoulders hunched up. He was crying, that much was obvious from, not only, his posture, but the gently shaking of his body. She froze for a moment, unsure what to do. There was something utterly heart breaking about seeing a man cry. Sophie didn’t know him that well, not really, but well enough to know he’d be mortified if he knew she could see him. On the other hand to leave him alone in such a state went against her very nature.  
  
As she stood debating how to handle the situation, the lift doors opened and Martin stepped in, turning to face her. For a fleeting moment their gaze met and Sophie could finally see the tears streaming down his face. His eyes were red, his expression dejected and, as he saw her, mortification flickered across his features. Sophie propelled herself forward. “Martin.” But the lift doors closed without warning, taking the miserable looking Captain with them.  
  
“Damn.” She cursed to herself. She couldn’t just leave him now he’d seen her. But more than that, she didn’t want to. Could those tears really be caused by one stupid woman in a bar rejecting his advances?

_What the hell did she say to him?_

She knew by now that Martin was terrible at talking to women; really completely hopeless. But it was also obvious, to anyone with half a brain anyway, that he was harmless.

Sophie pulled the door next to the lift and proceeded to bound up the steps, thankful to be wearing flat shoes with her jeans and also that their rooms weren't at the top. By the time she reached the  right floor she was out of breath, but didn’t stop as she ran into the corridor, hoping she wasn’t too late to catch him. Martin was just making his way down the corridor towards his room. This time she didn’t hesitate to call his name. “Martin! Wait!”  
  
He turned at the sound of her voice, hesitating slightly, and she jogged down the corridor to meet him, trying to catch her breath. “Well...that’s...my exercise...for...today.” She told him breathlessly with a smile, wondering if a joke might be the best way forward.  
  
Martin didn’t look at her directly at first, instead looking down and wiping his eyes furiously with his hands. “Y-y-you.....you didn’t need to run after me.” He told her uncertainly as he finally looked up, his eyes still red and skin blotchy, but trying to force a smile.    
  
Sophie reached out to touch his forearm now she had could breathe normally. “Are you ok?”  
  
It was a stupid question, she knew it was. Of course he wasn’t ok. But where else could she start?  
  
“I’m f-fine.” Martin stumbled, looking down at her hand on his arm. “Just... just tired. S-s-sorry I didn't say....b-b-but I think I’ll just call it a night.”  
  
He went to move away again, but Sophie grasped his arm tighter. “Martin.” She spoke softly but firmly, hoping to make it clear she didn’t believe his excuse and was worried about him.  
  
What she wasn't prepared for was for Martin to suddenly crumble in front of her, sobs wracking his body, as he tried desperately, and without success, to cover his face. Without even thinking she stepped forward and drew him into an hug, wrapping her arms around him, one hand on his back and the other curled around his neck. Martin didn't even argue, though she suspected he couldn't have protested if he’d wanted to, and let his head fall onto her shoulder as the sobs continued, his arms hanging limpy by his sides. Sophie found herself making comforting noises, taken aback by his sudden breakdown. She'd had a feeling that Martin was more vunerable than he liked to let on, but this still felt all wrong. “It’s ok.” She told him softly. “Let it out.” As she continued to stroke up and down his back in, what she hoped, was a comforting gesture.

After a little while the sobs started to subside and his breathing started to slow, but he made no effort to unwrap himself from her embrace.

“She’s not worth it.” She told him quietly, assuming the reason for his tears was the rejection by the woman at the bar. When he didn't reply Sophie pushed on, attempting a joke. “I mean....did you see her outfit? Anyone who puts red and pink together is clearly mentally unstable.” She wasn’t sure, but she thought she heard Martin huff a laugh. Encouraged, she pushed on again. “I think that alone means you can’t take anything she says seriously. And anyone who chooses a handbag that ugly is definitely going to be rubbish in bed.” This time she definitely felt Martin laugh.  
  
They lapsed into silence again for a moment.  
  
“I’m so sorry.” Martin finally spoke, his voice was quiet, muffled against her shoulder.  
  
“Don’t be.” She reassured him.  
  
“You must think I’m an absolute idiot.”  
  
“I really don’t.”

Silence again.  
  
“I’m never going to meet anyone.” He spoke flatly.

“Of course you will.” Martin's unguarded admission made her head hurt.  
  
He didn't reply and Sophie continued to hug him as comfortingly as she could, her heart aching for him. It had been cruel of Douglas to bet him money that he couldn’t get a number from any of the women in the bar that evening. It had been even more crushing watching him approach four different women, only to be rejected each time.

Finally he spoke. “I just wish it would go right...I-I-I wish I could say the right thing. Though I know I can't change how I look.” He paused, taking in a shaky breath. “She called me an odious little man.” Another shaky breath. “Am I?” He asked earnestly, his voice still sounding teary.

Sophie drew back, so she could look in the eye, her arms now resting on his shoulders. “Of _course_ not.” She told him firmly. “If anyone is odious in this scenario, it certainly isn’t you.”  
  
Martin sniffed, trying to wipe his face clear and regain some composure and dignity. “She’s not the first one to say it though.” He sniffed again. “...or something very similar.”  
  
Sophie wiped a tear from his chin instinctively and then cursed doing so, reminding herself that he was a grown man and might not appreciate the slightly patronising gesture. “Martin, you’re a lovely bloke.” She hoped some positive reinforcement might help him feel better.  
  
He smiled at her half-heartedly. “You don’t mean that, but thanks anyway.”  
  
“Why would you say that?” She asked him perplexed that he wouldn't take a compliment. Martin had his faults, but Sophie certainly wouldn't have called him 'odious' and she really did mean it when she told him that.    
  
“B-b-because.....just look at me.” He gestured to himself with his hands. “I’m a mess. And I’ve just spent five minutes crying on your shoulder because some women in a bar turned me down... something you’d think I was used to by now. It’s hardly reinforcing the image of a professional, is it?”  
  
Sophie resisted the urge to laugh. “I'm sorry, I didn't realise being a pilot meant you couldn't be upset.” She quirked her lips a little. “Besides, why on earth would you need to act professional around a friend?” She smiled at him warmly to accentuate the point. “And while we’re on it, you look a damn sight better than I do after a cry. At least you don’t wear mascara.”  
  
Martin laughed a bit at that, which had been her plan, before looking at her again. “Friend?” He asked earnestly.  
  
She nodded “I make friends quickly.” It had only been a week, afterall.  
  
“I.....usually... _don’t._ ” Martin clarified for her, looking a little sheepish but with a genuine smile, before a sudden look of horror came over his face. He looked over her shoulder. “Oh God....Douglas.”  
  
Martin tried to look away and hide his face, as Sophie turned to glance towards the lift at the end of corridor. Douglas had just stepped out and was walking nonchalantly towards them.  
  
“I don’t want him to see me like this....” Martin wiped frantically at his cheeks and eyes.  
  
Sophie could see the desperation and humiliation in his face. She knew only too well how much Martin envied his First Officer, alongside the endless good natured teasing that took place, and for Douglas to see Martin is such a state would be devastating for him.  
  
She took a second to think and made a bold decision.  
  
“Martin....” Sophie grabbed his arms and spun him around so he had his back to the approaching Douglas. He looked back at her with confusion on his still tear-stained face. “Trust me.” She whispered at him, before reaching forward and drawing him into a kiss. Martin went rigid at first and Sophie whispered against his lips. “Relax a bit, he’s almost here.” Martin seemed to get the idea and she felt him relax a little, as she put her hands up to cup his face, making sure it was as hidden from Douglas as possible.  
  
That was the idea.  
  
She hoped that seeing them kiss, Douglas would simply walk past and say nothing, hence saving Martin’s blushes. Because surely teasing him for kissing Carolyn’s niece was far better than teasing him for crying. Right?  
  
That was the idea.  
  
 _Yes, that’s was this is about...that was the plan...that was the idea...it was.......Oh.......Wow._

Martin had certainly relaxed now, and he was kissing her back, properly, deeply, passionately, his arms gone from hanging limply by his sides to holding her ever so tenderly around her waist, his thumbs stroking up and down her sides.  And, damn, it felt good.  
  
After some moments, they pulled back from each other, slightly breathless. Martin looked at her with an unreadable expression.  
  
“Has he gone?” He asked after what seemed like an eternity.  
  
Sophie was momentarily confused, her brain not having quite caught up yet. “Who?”  
  
“D-d-douglas.” Martin was still holding her gaze, a blush now creeping over his aready flushed face.  
  
“Oh, _right_...” Sophie shook herself back to reality, checking down the corridor over Martin’s shoulders. There was no sign of the errant First Officer. “No sign. I think we’re in the clear.”  
  
Martin straightened himself, obviously realising he was still holding her waist and letting go in embarrassment. A proper blush now coloured his features. Sophie, for her part, self-consciously let go of his shoulders where her hands had come to rest, feeling her own face reflecting the heat in Martin's. 

They stood rather awkwardly.  
  
“T-t-that was...uh........t-t-thank you for....t-t-that......you know....” Martin stumbled over his words.  
  
“You’re.... welcome.” Sophie stumbled for words as much as Martin. “It seemed to work. I think. ” She huffed a laugh, trying to lighten the situation unconvincingly.  
  
“B-b-but....but now...he’s going to think.....” Martin started.  
  
Sophie interrupted him. “I can live with that......” She surprised herself with how quickly she spoke. “I...mean....” She cleared her throat. “If.....if you can?”  
  
“Yes.” Martin answered tellingly quickly before catching himself. “I....yes, I don’t mind. I’m.....flattered.”  
  
“Flattered?” Sophie couldn’t help but question him.  
  
“Well.....I...I mean if Douglas was going to think I.........you know....with anyone....I-I-I.....I'd be happy for him for him to think it was...you." He paused before blurting out. "N-n-not that you would...or....I'm saying that you....I just mean........" His voice drifted off, seemingly defeated in finding the right words. "It’s b-b-been.......a long time since.....since anyone did.... _that_.” He spoke hesitantly, gesturing with his hand in the space between them.  
  
Sophie wasn’t quite sure what to say. She wasn't sure if he was referring to a kiss...or something else. She studied his face without really meaning to; it was still stained with his earlier tears, but his blush was really very endearing. His blue eyes seemed to almost shimmer, his reddish hair slightly ruffled. He was handsome in a ‘not-in-your-face’ way and Sophie wasn’t sure how she hadn’t really noticed before.  
  
And his lips.

Full...soft....and capable of...  
  
She felt her stomach do a flip.  
  
She’d only meant it to be a distraction.  
  
“Sophie?”  
  
She realised in horror that she was still staring at his mouth when he spoke and quickly flicked her gaze back to his eyes. “Yes. Sorry....I was........I.....uh.........”  
  
 _Staring at your mouth, craving another kiss?_  
  
“It was....uh....um....” Words didn't seem to want to form in her mouth.  
  
 _Oh, damn it Sophie, kiss him again._

She stepped closer to him without thinking, eyes dropping once again to his lips. Martin seemed to read her mind as he mirrored her movement and, without apparent hesitation, crushed his lips against hers again, They quickly fell into a rhythm, Martin kissing her deeply, his hands moving to hold her, as hers slipped once again around his neck.

  
After a moment, Sophie pulled back. “Of course, this does mean you won the bet.”  
  
Martin looked at her confused.  
  
“At least you will have....once I give you my number.” 

Martin grinned at her before leaning in to kiss her again, his earlier tears forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm a soppy sod. I know it. 
> 
> Comments/reviews/criticism welcome :-)


End file.
